


Pick One

by StarlightCrusader



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, vent art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCrusader/pseuds/StarlightCrusader
Summary: Vent poetry I wrote recently.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Pick One

When you were a girl

Your family said

This clouded pearl

Will fill you with dread

They pulled you aside

Your eyes opened wide

They opened swallow

And they were hollow.

For hours and hours you cried.

You asked if your family had died.

No, not at all they assured you.

They said this was all for you too.

For from the body comes pain

All the things that make us weak

Do you wish to keep your chain?

Or saved from a future bleak?

And they took out your mind.

Then you left your heart behind.

The soul poured out on the floor

And you agreed to be hollow forevermore.

They said your mind would lead you to your doom

For those who know can think that they are wise

Only this way will you for truth have room

If you do not open yourself to lies.

And then your heart would hurt all those around

And to prevent all of the blood that pours

Into the font of a passion unbound

You must submit to love that is not yours.

Convictions be the most dangerous thing

When you do not for good your soul subdue

We know they lead to more of suffering

The words you speak cannot come just from you.

They said this was all for your strength to make

They did not say how strong things tend to

B

r

e

a

k.

The words you speak are never yours

The love you feel is

Behind closed

Doors

The things you think

Are

Nev

er true

But tha

at is w

what they

Want

From you.

Smiles with

No love

Words with

No truth

Belief with

No meaning

A play

Written

By the puppet

And sold

To the audience

As a master work

The patrons all applaud

With no praise

And throw a party

With no celebration

For the puppet

They barely know

Because that's

What everyone expects.

And one day you sat in the dark

Waiting for the puppetmaster to pull strings again

Just like

They all expect

Your hollow body

Empty

As it was supposed to be

But then without thinking

It went into the closet

Digging through all the things

You should have left behind

Its pulsing light calls to you

Throbbing weakly on the floor

Your hand shakes as you reach for it

You touch

It softly

Lean your

Head back

And swallow

Your heart

And let it

Flow through

Your hollow

Body.

You lay silently

On the floor of your, closet

You try to reach into your mouth

And pull your own heart out,

But you can't.

Every night your 

heart cries out

It begs you to

Let it stay.

And you must pretend

You are still hollow

You still smile with no love

And say that the other girl

Is hollow too

And at night

You touch your heart again

And try

To rip

It out

But it will not come out.

And you 

promised

To

be hollow

And you know

What happens

When people break their

Promises

So you shut your door

Curled on the floor

And wonder

If you could be hollow again

If you took a knife

And just cut

it out.

You fall asleep.

And so you wake up again

Your heart in your hand

Beating erratically

And you decide

The fight is not worth it.

You caress it near to your chest,

And lower it into your breast

It feels warm as it nests back to its home

Familiar as an old beloved tome

And you reach back in your closet for your

mind and soul

Which are shrivelled like unfed pets.

You bow in front of them in shame

Promising to never neglect them again

You lay your hands out and become vulnerable

Begging them

To come back home.

For a while you keep up the act

You say you were still hollow

But eventually you start to refuse

To smile with no love

Or to speak without truth

Or to believe with no meaning.

The journey is hard

Eventually you must admit you broke your promise

And are no longer hollow

It hurts

But in that pain, you can feel yourself grow.

And sometimes there are obstacles

Enough to make you wonder

If your family was right all along.

But together

Your mind, heart, and soul

Help each other be full

And remember

That being flexible

Makes you even more strong.

So you embarked on a journey

To enrich your whole

Even if the toll

Meant taking the awful tourney

An unprepared foal.


End file.
